


Без названия

by Elga



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern-AU. Чарльз — популярный поп-певец, поющий пацифистские песенки в стиле «Все люди братья», Эрик — суровый и беспощадный музыкальный критик.<br/>Написано на 5 тур однострочников, заявка <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~xmfcfest/p164158263.htm">T05-02</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

Эрик Леншер любил свою работу, но не любил глупые песни. Сначала его психику испытывали на прочность гнусавая Рианна, жуткая Леди Гага, безголосые выскочки из «Гли». И вот теперь новая напасть: Чарльз Ксавьер со своими примитивными песенками в стиле «Миру мир» и «Все люди — братья». 

Послушав первый сингл, Эрик схватился за голову. После второго предрек молодому дарованию мучительную агонию на музыкальном Олимпе и последующее полное забвение. Но и после третьего и четвертого сингла, после выпуска альбома и сборника видео Чарльз Ксавьер не только никуда не делся, не исчез, не растворился в безвестности, а еще больше набрал обороты. Незамысловатые мелодии «два притопа, три прихлопа», казалось, доносились из каждого окна, звучали в каждом кафе, лились из каждого проезжающего мимо такси.

Спасения от Чарльза Ксавье не было даже дома: он плотно оккупировал телевизионный экран, то устраивая голодовку у стен Белого дома, протестуя против вторжения НАТО в Ливию; то митингуя у здания Конгресса. Его показывали даже по Animal Planet — в ролике с призывом прекратить истребление морских котиков. Он заседал у Опры, участвовал в «Танцах со звездами», судил «Американскую супермодель» и частенько бывал в гостях у Джимми Киммеля, и однажды Чарльза Ксавьера стало так много, что Эрик не выдержал — отправил телевизор на помойку и тут же разродился язвительной статьей под названием: «Феномен Чарльза Ксавьера — новая эра в поп-музыке или повальное дурновкусие?»

Без ящика Эрику стало спокойнее, но ровно до того момента, пока общественность не ознакомилась с его последним трудом. Потом начался ад: за первый час после начала продаж Эрик получил 300 электронных писем от возмущенных поклонников — от оскорблений до прямых угроз. В конце концов место в почтовом ящике закончилось, и Эрик перестал туда заходить. 

Однако последним гвоздем в гроб его самообладания оказался тот факт, что при заходе на сайт интернет-магазина фоном зазвучала новая песня Чарльза Ксавьера «Новое будущее». Эрик жалобно застонал, возвел очи горе и почувствовал себя загнанным в угол зверем.

***

Эрик не знает, сколько времени прожил затворником: без телевизора, интернета, газет и даже радио; он не ездил больше на такси, пересев на велосипед; обходил стороной прежде любимый «Старбакс», отдав предпочтение «Хард Рок Кафе» с его жутким кофе и минимальной возможностью хоть краем уха услышать ненавистные мелодии; ходил по улице исключительно в наушниках, из которых доносились то забористые проигрыши Рамштайн, то баллады Скорпионс, и ужасно! жестоко! немилосердно! страдал. 

И вот однажды судьба словно услышала его безмолвные крики о помощи и смилостивилась, предоставив шанс отомстить. Взяв трубку и выслушав девушку, представившуюся помощницей Элен Дедженерес, Эрик сначала не понял, чего от него хотят, а когда понял — чуть не выронил телефон. Эфир с Чарльзом Ксавьером! Один на один! К барьеру! Атата! О таком шансе высказать наболевшее человеку, превратившему его жизнь в ад, Эрик и мечтать не мог.

***

И вот настал день Х. Проснулся Эрик за два часа до будильника, пробежал по парку на четыре круга больше, чем обычно, но все равно уже за час до выезда был полностью готов и одет — в черный костюм с водолазкой и черный же плащ. Свой черный с красной вышивкой берет он, выглянув в окно, решил не надевать.

Едва Эрик переступил порог студии, как на него налетело нечто невысокое, вертлявое и очень шумное, и Эрик от неожиданности выронил зонт (тоже черный). Он наклонился за ним и сначала увидел худые ноги в кедах и потертых джинсах, а потом затрапезную футболку, по виду — явно из новомодного вторсырья. Эрик еще не успел поднять глаза до лица незнакомца, как уже понял, кто перед ним.

— Чарльз Ксавьер, — тут же представился тот и протянул руку. И Эрик, словно загипнотизированный взглядом синих глаз, молча пожал теплую ладонь. — А вы, видимо, мой оппонент?

— Эрик Леншерр, — поправил его Эрик и громко сглотнул.

Чарльз Ксавье улыбнулся. 

И может быть, подумал Эрик, сидя на диване, пока ставили свет, быть может, паршивые песенки Чарльза Ксавьера на самом деле не такие уж и паршивые.

**Конец**


End file.
